Rainer Devon
Rainer Devon is a main character in the TV series, Famous In Love. He is portrayed by Carter Jenkins. Rainer is the son of famous producer Nina Devon and as later revealed, Alan Mills. He is labeled the "sexiest man alive" and is a famous actor. He has a complicated friendship with Jordan Wilder after Tangey Turner, his former girlfriend, cheated on him with Jordan. He soon develops a romantic interest in Paige Townsen. Early life Rainer was born to a single Nina Devon, who kept Rainer a secret from her ex-boyfriend, Alan Mills, because she believed he wouldn't be an ideal and caring father. So she lied to him and said a deceased stuntman, who was actually a gay man in a relationship, was his father and he grew up believing it. Throughout the Series Rainer was introduced and struggled with the fact that he'd have to work with ex-best friend, Jordan Wilder, on the upcoming movie, Locked. At the open casting calls, he met Paige and developed an obvious crush from the first moment he laid eyes on her. He then personally called her when he found out she got the part. Personality Rainer is quite charming and kind, as he has a calm demeanor that is shown to everyone he meets. He is very loyal and has a determination to succeed, shown when he promises his mother he'll focus on shooting Locked. Rainer is also a known flirt, as he uses and later disposes of girls for his own sexual satisfaction. However, he struggles with true romance, shown when he didn't fully commit in his relationship with Tangey Turner. When drunk, he is quite reckless and prone to spontaneous action, but is evidently more fun-loving. Physical Appearance Rainer is a tall young man, with a muscular but lean frame and light tan skin. He has thick black hair and eyebrows, along with dark eyes, full lips and a straight nose. He has a very casual attire, consisting of a plain top, jeans and a cardigan. Relationships Paige Townsen Rainer saw Paige out the window of the studio after her audition, fist bumping, and smiled, showing an obvious crush. Rainer has very strong feelings for Paige, and Paige feels the same. He is quick to defend her when he sees that she's uncomfortable. They almost kissed whilst Rainer was walking Paige Townsen home, however, they were unfortunately interrupted by Paige's father, showing their true deep feelings for each other. ---- Tangey Turner Rainer used to date Tangey, but she cheated on him with Jordan. He never really got over this, and it caused a huge divide between Jordan and Rainer, who used to be best friends. However, Rainer did forgive Tangey and Jordan. He even approved of Tangey and Jordan engaging in a romantic relationship, when he'd heard that Jordan wanted to be with Tangey, but refused to because he was concerned about his now mended relationship with Rainer. ---- Jordan Wilder Prior to the series, Jordan and Rainer were not in good terms. Jordan was an enemy of Rainer's, after Tangey cheated on Rainer with him. We find out that they used to be best friends, and this drove them apart. During the photoshoot for the upcoming movie, Locked, Rainer and Jordan get into a physical fight and finish the photoshoot early. However, at the end of the episode, they both meet up and forgive each other for all that's happened. Later, Jordan and Rainer are friends again and Rainer assures him that Tangey is in the past. However, at this point, Rainer still doesn't know that Jordan is sleeping with Nina. Appearances Season 1 Trivia * Rainer's hobbies include surfing and baseball. Quotes Gallery |-|Promotional= carter1.jpg carter2.jpg carter3.jpg |-|Season 1= References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Characters